Soul Eater: The Worst Side of Love
by T-kidd151
Summary: Though Maka is in love with Kidd, Soul can't help but be jealous. Tsubaki can't help how much she loves Black Star,but she feels he doesn't feel the same way. Will everything work out in the end,or end up worse than expected? Things will never be the same
1. Chapter 1: That should be me

Chapter 1:

I jumped on soul, frustrated. "Please." I said normally. He shook his head, "No." And he kept putting his arm up higher. "But it's my book!"

"Not until you tell me where my ointment cream is!"

"When did you start having ointment cream?"

"It's for my chest!"

"Do you really have to remind me?" I said , still reaching for my book. I hated when I saw his scar let alone when he talked about it. I get scared every time I see it.

"It was in the medicine cabinet." Then, I stopped. I was in the medicine cabinet earlier, but, for what?

"Maka, you didn't?" I quirked my mouth and looked down.

"Maka! I told you, not to use my stuff as moisturizer! Don t you remember that from the hair gel incident?"

"You really need to put your labels on better."

"Whatever.." he trailed off and dropped my book on the floor.

"Well, we should get going. Do you want to stop at deathbucks first?" I asked, sliding my bag onto my shoulder.

He shook his head. "I'll stop by later."

I cocked my head and stood there, silent. The gaze he held with the floor made me worry why he was acting so strange lately. What was it that made him like this?

I'll have the Lord Peppermint Mocha, please." I told the cashier. She nodded. "That'll be 3.92 please."

I felt something graze my arm and put the money on the table. I looked beside me and there was Kidd. He smiled at me. But the cashier grimaced and took the money. Unexpectedly, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. I grinned. And so did he.

Soul s P.o.v

I hated seeing something that I feel I m not supposed to. Like seeing Kidd holding Maka like that. It made me so jealous. Looking at them giggling and laughing. I wanted that. So that I could onto it, and keep it forever. Maybe I should just walk away and forget it. Just walk to the beach alone. "Hey Soul." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Tsubaki. "Hey. Where s Black star?"

"He ran off trying to find you. Guess I found you first." She smiled.

I smirked. "It's weird that we never really talk yanno? I mean we re all friends, but not so much the two of us."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but maybe we can be."

"Yeah." I said as I looked back at Kidd and Maka.

"They are so cute together." She grinned.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and tilted my head to the side. They smiled, laughed. The worst part? Maka put whipped cream on his nose. That's something a couple would do, which they aren't.

"Unrequited love is the worst isn't it?"

"huh?" I asked as I looked at Tsubaki.

"SOUL!" I heard someone say. I looked behind Tsubaki and saw Blackstar running towards me. My face lit up and hearts appeared on my eyes.

"BLACK STAR!" I said as I ran happily to him.

"SOUL!"

"BLACK STAR!" Then we came into a hug...*plunk*...until the door hit us and knocked us flat on the floor. "Excuse you." The person said, rudely and walked off. "Oh what did you two idiots do this time?" Maka asked as she was walking out with Kidd.

But, we were too dizzy to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, where is everybody?" Liz complained while laying down on her beach towel. Patty was building a sand castle. But it started looking more and more like a giraffe. Liz turned around and drew her sunglasses away from her face once she saw everybody coming. "Hey." Liz said before putting her sunglasses back on and continuing laying on the beach chair. "Hey" they all said in unison.

Death the Kidd s P.o.v

I still wonder how we can be at a beach in Nevada but I'm just glad Liz and Patty wore their symmetrical swimsuits. Ah, the symmetry. I hope Maka will like my swimsuit...a dorky thing to say, I know. But I really hope so.

Maka's P.o.v

I put down my beach bag and blanket and put my hands on my hips. I could already tell this day would be interesting. Tsubaki walked up to me and asked, "Maka, are you going to go into the water?" I smiled. "Course I am!" Then, I looked out to the ocean. It was so peaceful. So nice with its rolling tunnels of blue. Until I heard a piercing scream behind me.

"Kidd, what's wrong?" Patty asked but then started hysterically laughing. I looked and saw that Kidd was wearing bright blue shorts with yellow ducks all over them. "Interesting choice, Kidd." Soul said, clearly mocking him. "Bu-but the ducks aren't good! They aren't even symmetrical!" He said almost passing out on the sand.

"Nice job, Black Star." Soul smiled while giving him a high five. "HAHAH! You look sooo stupid!" Black Star commented.

"Black Star, why did you do that to Kidd?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh come on, it's just a prank its not like he'll die or anything. It's just paint. Not the best prank, but it still scared the hell outta Kidd!" Black Star proudly said giving us a huge thumbs up.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place." Tsubaki inquired, looking at Kidd having a spazz attack.

"For Kidd yeah, but I mean, how could he not notice?" I asked.

Tsubaki shrugged. "Let's go in the water."

"Okay." I agreed.

The water was freezing when we went in. I shivered most of the time I was in there. Mainly because Soul and Black Star kept splashing us. Kidd just tanned for a little bit while Liz and I built a sand castle. Then, Black Star helped Patty with surfing which I didn't actually see him do, but he was pretty good at it. It turned out to be a really good day.

Until the clouds started getting dark. And they covered the sun. A strong wind pushed us all back then we saw a horrifying sight...

**Heya! sorry this is really short I didn't have much time to write this. I hope you enjoyed it, a little at least. I must admit, It sounded really weird to me. But oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3: That's what you get

Chapter 3. When hell Strikes

"Ah, Long time no see." Excalibur exclaimed, marching toward us with his can high up in the air. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Black Star yelled. "So, did you fools come to seek my power?"

"You're the one that came here!"

"FOOL!"

"How did you even get here?" Soul asked.

"Well, you see my legend dates back to the 12th century..."

"NOT THAT!" Soul screamed clenching his fists.

"AH, then a song will cheer you up. Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United King, I'm looking him. I'm going to California! Excalibu-"

"SHUUT UPP!" Black star yelled. He charged at Excalibur but ran right into a rock, knocking out a few teeth. Excalibur had jumped up to avoid him

"Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed, running to aid Black Star.

"I have no time to play...baka." Then, left. Pretty much out of thin air. We stood there trying to remember what the hell just happened.

Soul broke the silence by saying "Well, I saw a doughnut shop pretty close by. How 'bout let's go there."

Kidd smiled, "mmm, Symmetrical food."

We all agreed and packed up our stuff. It wasn't a long walk so we didn't have to carry everything for a while. We had a lot more fun at the doughnut than we did at the beach. We laughed and talked and even got yelled at to quiet down. But that made it all the more fun. We ended up saying goodbye at 6 at night. Me and Soul walked home quietly. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down.

"Soul, is something wrong?" I asked. But he didn't answer. He just stayed the same.

"You can tell me if you are upset about something." Still...nothing.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms. "Don't talk to me."

Soul's P.o.v

It's not that I didn't want to talk to her. And it is true that I'm upset. But, I don't know what I'm upset about. It's like one of those days where you're just upset for no reason. I guess it's most likely that if your day starts out bad it'll be bad.

"Maka," I stopped.

"What?" She asked, sweetly.

"I've just had a bad day, that's all."

Maka's face fell. "But, I-I thought we were having so much fun."

"Maka. It's not that I didn't have fun I've just had a bad day, okay!" I nearly yelled. I knew how I said it was wrong. And I felt so horrible about it.

"Maka, I'm-"

"It's fine." She said on the verge of tears. "It's not like you haven't talked to me like that before."

She gripped her waist and ran off towards the apartment. "Maka! Maka wait!" I yelled. But she just kept on running.

**So, just so ya'll know all the chapter will start off with Maka's P.o.v. Unless I change my mind but it will start out as Maka's P.o.v. And I'm going to the next time on's too.**

****Next time on Soul Eater: The Worst Side of Love:

"Maka, I got you something."

"I feel like I don't even know him anymore."

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4: It Ends Tonight

**Okay, I'm going to star naming the chapter each a song name...cause for some of them, I think of songs that fit with it so..yeah.** **And there might be lyrics too..Also, in the end for the next time on thing, its actually supposed to be her, not him for the "I feel like I don't even know him (Her) anymore."**

Chapter 4: It Ends Tonight

I could hear the footsteps of Soul chasing me but I tried not to hear them. I went as far as my feet could carry me until I reached the apartment. I ran in and slammed the door.

_Your subtleties, they strangle me. I can't explain myself at all._

I ran to kitchen. Rummaging through all of the cabinets. "Oh, come on, there's got to be something to drink in here." I said, through in the fridge. On the bottom shelf were 2, unopened six packs. Even though Soul is under-age doesn't mean he doesn't drink. But he doesn't do it often. And he sure as hell doesn't get drunk. But its time for me to try it...

Soul's P.o.v

I stopped after a while, knowing I couldn't catch up to her now. **This is ridiculous.** I told myself. **Why is she reacting so bad to this. God, she is so emotional.** I thought. I felt my phone vibrate. A call from Black Star. "Hey, what are you doing calling me? It's not like you to call me." I said. "What does it mean to care about someone a lot and want to..you know.."

"God, you're a pervert."

"No! Not like that!"

"Then, like what?"

"Like hold on onto them, or kiss em."

"That means you like them, stupid."

"..."

"Really Black Star? Really?"

I heard a beeping sound which must've been him hanging up on me. I don't care, really I don't. I really wish he didn't always had to call me when he needed help. But, sometimes it helps me when he does that. I hate to say that I actually learn something from Black Star.

_And all the wants, and all the needs, All I don't want to need at all._

I phone started vibrating again. "What do you want?" I asked.

"So hows it going with you?"

"Eh. Not the best. Wait, why are you asking? We only haven't seen each other for about 30minutes."

"Hey, a lot can happen in 30 minutes."

"Well, Maka ran off for no reason. I swear, I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

"Hah. Well, that would never happen to a god like me!"

I finally made it to the apartment. Now it was time to confront Maka.

Maka's P.o.v

"Maka are you...drunk?" Kid asked before we almost got off the phone.

"Nonono. I'm fiiinnee."

"Ookkaayy then, so I'll meet you tomorrow?"

"Yeahyeah."

"Bye."

"Buh bye."

There were five bottles left. How many had I had already? one, two, four, six...Oh who cares. Who cares if I'll pass out, who cares if the room is spinning. WHO CARES! I thought as I drank another bottle.

_The walls start breathing, my minds unweaving._

"Maka! What the hell are you doing?"

He yelled at me and tried grabbing the bottle out of my hand.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

Pieces of glass hit the floor, making him pick me up away from everything, kicking and screaming.

_A weight is is lifted on this evening. I give the final blow._

..._It ends tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Stop yelling!"

"Maka, I'm not yelling."

"It huuurrttss!"

"Come on, you have to get up."

"Nooo."

"Yeah. You do."

"mpphrpmrhg...Fine."

Noon

"So glad you made it. But you don't look so good."

I didn't feel good either. "I'm fine." I lied.

It sucked because I was at a gorgeous park with Kidd, looking as handsome as ever...

"Good, because I wouldn't want you not feeling well on our first date."

On a DATE. And I had a hangover.

"A d-d-da-date?"

He looked confused. "Yeah...? Don't you remember? I asked you out last night, over the phone."

"Oh, right. 'Course. I just forgot." I said sounding stupid. Then, how did I know to come here? Oh, that's right...Kid called me this morning and reminded me. God, I'm stupid.

"It's okay, you're not stupid." He laughed.

Am I crazy, or can he read minds?

"Uh, I can't read minds, Maka. Your saying everything out loud."

"...Oh."

He laughed while I felt myself blush.

We came and walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park. We were silent for a while. **Why isn't he saying anything? ** I thought. I looked away and saw a couple under a tree, laughing. I sighed and smiled. But something got in my eye. Instead of acting normal about it, I freaked out! And fell in the fountain.

"Oops sorry." Kidd held out his hand to me. And grabbed it but instead of him pulling me up, I pulled him in.

Even though I could see people giving us weird looks, I loved it. It was only about and hour later that we finally decided to get out. Or we were forced to get out.

"Well, that was fun." Kidd said as I was squeezing the water out of my hair.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you like flowers?" He asked as we had been getting to know each other.<p>

"Yeah. I mean who doesn't?"

_You're finding things that you didn't __know._

He laughed. I just loved his laugh. It made everything seem better.

"Ooo. Let's go watch that show over there!"

"What show?" He asked.

"Well, not really a show but there are a bunch of people gathering around someone playing the guitar."

"Hmm. Okay. It's a good time to do that. The suns starting to set."

"Come on, let's go." I grabbed his sleeve and he stumbled while I pulled him towards the guitarist.

His finger glided over the strings softer and softer till the song ended. I clapped along with everyone else until he started the next one.

I was amazed by all the songs he played, all the chords he hit. I feel as if I could relate to the sound.

Kidd tapped me on the shoulder, "Walk with me."

I nodded, yes.

As we walked, Kidd seemed to keep his distance.

"Kidd, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just.."

"Maka, I got something for you."

He pulled out a beautiful red rose. "The guy at the stand helped me pick it out when you were listening to the music."

I smiled and took it from the two fingers held it in. It smelt amazing as I put it up up to my nose.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Tsubaki's P.o.v

Come on, Tsubaki. You can do this. Don't be scared. It'll work out. Just try to practice some more. I stood in front of my mirror fidgeting nervously.

_Just a little insight won't make this right._

"Okay, um, Black Star. We've been partners for a while now, and friends too. And you know, I've started feeling about you like more than friends." "Nonono. that's not right."

"Um, Black Star, ." I shrunk to the floor, covering my eyes with the palm of my hands.

"This is hopeless."

But, I can't hold my feeling inside any more.

I pulled myself up as if I was a puppet on a string and did what I had to do...Say the truth.

_It's too late to fight, it ends tonight._

* * *

><p>"Black Star? Can I talk to you?"<p>

_Tonight, inside._

He grumbled. "mmm?"

_When darkness turns to light.._

"Black Star, I love you."

_It ends tonight._


End file.
